The present invention relates to a circuit and method for controlling motors, and more particularly, to a circuit and a method for controlling a motor for moving an optical pickup of an optical disc device.
An optical disc device includes a control circuit for writing data onto an optical disc or reading data from the optical disc by irradiating a laser beam onto the optical disc from the optical pickup. The control circuit includes a motor control circuit for controlling a stepping motor for moving the optical pickup.
The motor control circuit provides, for example, the stepping motor with a plurality of drive signals having different phases (e.g., A phase and B phase). The stepping motor is driven based on the voltage of each drive signal and the phase difference between the drive signals. The stepping motor drives and moves the optical pickup along the radial direction of the optical disc.
There is a demand for power consumption reduction in optical disc devices or portable equipment incorporating an optical disc device. Further, in the same manner, there is a demand for power consumption reduction in motor control circuits for optical disc devices.